the moon the stars and a fox?
by sativum
Summary: Hinata sees an intimate moment between Ayame and Naruto! Could this be the beginning of the end for Hinata and Naruto? Plus, why is Lord Hyuuga spying on Naruto? Chapter nine is here! Yay! Please R&R."
1. chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**The Moon the Stars, and...A Fox?**

It was a calm and clear night in Konoha, as Naruto walked an all too familiar road. He had walked the path to Ichiraku's ramen shop more times than he could count. It was always somewhere he could go when he needed to feel appreciated. More than that he could always think there.

If you had mentioned to anyone in the village – including his friends – that Naruto thought deeply about anything they would laugh so loud they'd probably lose their voice. He was mostly known for being loud and in your face. Truth be told that's all he was at times. However there were other times when he would sit and do nothing but think. Think about himself, all the friends he had now, and how easily he could lose it all. To say Naruto was complex would be like calling the hidden mist village a little hard to find. In other words; it was a huge understatement.

Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame were the only two people to ever see this quiet side of him, or so he thought anyway. As always Hinata Hyuuga was watching him from afar. It had become a custom of hers - much to Ichiraku and Ayame's amusement - to secretly watch Naruto eat his favourite food every night she could, and tonight was no exception.

"Man that was a long mission!" Naruto all but exclaimed as he ate his food.

"I wanted my favourite ramen the entire time I was gone!" Ichiraku only laughed lightly and then said

"You always seem to have so much energy Naruto, honestly I don't know how you do it."

"That's easy dad" Ayame called out from the kitchen "He eats so much of our famous ramen that he could probably run from here to the land of snow and back, and still have enough energy left over to train with Kakashi-sama."

"Yes I imagine your right." Chuckled Ichiraku. When Naruto started to laugh with him and smiled, Hinata felt her heart skip a beat. As she watched him she felt a familiar warmth spread across her face.

'_Naruto._' She thought to herself. She always seemed to smile when he did – when he wasn't looking of course – and whenever he was sad or upset about something she couldn't help but feel gloomy and depressed as well. The fact of the matter was that Naruto was everything to her. She would trust him with her life. Not only that but she would defend him to the death if anyone dared attack him.

However strong her feelings for him were though she had never been able to tell him exactly how she felt. She laughed at herself harshly at that thought.

'_Tell him how I feel_? _I can't even say hello to him without nearly passing out_.' She hung her head and sighed. '_Oh well. If I can't be with him at least I can watch him right_?' As the thought that she might never get to be with Naruto crossed her mind, she couldn't help but feel as though a piece of ice had lodged itself in the spot where her heart should be.

"Thanks for the meal guys! I left a tip for you. Consider it a birthday present for Ayame-chan since I missed her birthday while on my mission!" Naruto called in his usual too loud manner.

"Really? Thanks Naruto. You know you didn't have to right?" Asked Ayame as she came out of the back of the little stall.

"Yah I know, but I wanted to. I wouldn't feel right not giving you something, Ayame-chan." Naruto admitted while wearing his trademark goofball grin.

'_Oh no_.' Thought Hinata. '_A...are they...flirting_?'

"Well, to show you my thanks..." said Ayame teasingly, as she walked forward and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Eheheh" Naruto laughed as he scratched the back of his head. At that moment they all heard it. A not so quiet gasp. When they turned to look, what they found was Hinata. She was standing there with both hands covering her face and a look in her eyes that was a mixture of sadness, hurt, and shock.

"Hinata?" Asked Naruto. When she heard him say her name, she finally realized they were looking at her. She ran. She ran like she had never run before. If her sensei and father had seen her move that quickly they might have actually been impressed. She kept running. She had no idea where she was going or what she would do when she got there, but anywhere was better than here.

**_Meanwhile_**

"Hinata!?" shouted Naruto with worry all but dripping from his voice as he called after her.

"Oh crap!" shouted Ayame, as she hit herself in the forehead. "I totally forgot that she was there!" She then looked at Naruto. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!? GO AFTER HER!!" Bellowed Ayame as she kicked Naruto in his stationary backside.

"Huh? Oh yah! Right! Later Ayame! Bye Ichiraku-sama!" As Naruto said this he was already on his way to the roof top of the building beside the small noodle shack.

"My, my...that's some amount of dust you've kicked up there. Tell me...did you really forget that girl was there?" Finished Ichiraku who was now raising his brow at his daughter.

"Nope." Said Ayame with a mischievous grin on her face. One of which would have made Naruto proud.

**_Meanwhile_**

"Hinata! Hinata where are you!?" Called Naruto frantically. "Dang she's fast" Naruto commented to himself. 'Where the heck could she ha...' No sooner than he had started thinking about where to look next - as he had already checked the rest of the village - did he know where she was. He wasn't sure why but he felt something like dread as he all but flew as fast as he could toward the only place left she could be hiding.

**_Meanwhile_**

'_Why_? _Why does it hurt so much_? _I always knew he'd meet someone eventually, so why the tears_?' Thought Hinata to herself as she sat curled into a tiny ball. She looked up to the sky, which was now full of twinkling stars, and a ghostly looking full moon. There wasn't a cloud to be seen.

'_All I can ever do around him is act like a total idiot_. _I_'_m quiet_, _shy_, _weak_, and...' She thought with a fresh wave of tears and sobs

'_Totally unimpressive when compared to the other girls in the village_. _Especially compared to Ayame_. _Both Naruto and Ayame are complete opposites of me_..._t_..._they're_..._perfect f_.._for each other_.' Now her crying was so loud that even a civilian would have been able to hear her clearly. She looked out over the village, as her tears dripped down of her chin, and left tiny wet dots where they hit her jacket. So blurred was her vision by her tears, and her hearing by the sound of her own crying she didn't even notice him approaching.

"HINATA!!" Screamed Naruto as he ran towards her. When she heard his voice she nearly jumped out of her own skin.

"N..na...Naruto?" Hinata whispered '_What's he doing here_? _Why did he come after me_? _And_..._more importantly_..._how can I possibly face him after what I saw_?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Man..." said Naruto a little out of breath "You sure can run Hinata." Even as Naruto said this and took a step towards her, Hinata was preparing to run again.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Naruto as he jumped in front of her, arms out stretched. She was now trapped between Naruto and a very large stone nose.

After Hinata had starting running she hadn't known where she was going. She had simply run to the first place that came to mind, and that place had been the top of the Hokage monument. Now that she thought about it, it had been a really bad idea, as – next to Ichiraku's – this was Naruto's favourite place to go.

"_If he won't let me by, then...then I'll..." _Hinata paused _"who am I kidding? I could never trick or hurt Naruto-kun."_ She hung her head, and whispered to Naruto

"O..ok. you f..found me." Relieved to hear she wasn't going to run again, or fight (as he had seen her in battle before) Naruto lowered his arms.

"Hinata why don't you tell me what's going on?" Hinata shook her head vigorously at that idea.

"_If I told him everything I would probably pass out and never wake up."_ She thought laughing in spite of herself.

"Okaaaaay...well if you're not going to tell me what's up, will you at least tell me why you didn't stop when I called your name?" asked Naruto as he took another step towards Hinata. Instinctively she took another step back.

"w..well..I saw y..you and a..Ayame-chan..and..." By the time Hinata finished this sentence she was talking so quietly, and was so red**,** a tomato could have easily called her family.

"Oh! You saw that hun? It wasn't what it looked like though. Ayame-chan was just thanking me for the birthday gift I gave her. That's all! Really!" said Naruto enthusiastically, thinking that would clear everything up. He was proven sorely wrong however, when Hinata started crying again.

"Ah! Dang it!" Yelled out Naruto, making Hinata look up in surprise.

"All I can ever do is make you cry, turn red, or pass out! It's a wonder your father, or Neji, hasn't kicked my ass!" finished Naruto frowning.

"_If I don't tell him everything now...I may never get another chance."_ thought Hinata

"_But if I do tell him...I...I...I just wouldn't be-able to take it i..if he s..said no."_

"na..Naruto?"

"yah Hinata?"

"umm..." started Hinata, pressing her fingers together in front of her "I w...want to t..t...tell you something."

"okay. Go ahead." Said Naruto putting his arms behind his head.

"But w...w...when I s..start, you can't i..i...in..."

"Interrupt you?" finished Naruto for her. She was so embarrassed that he had to finish the sentence for her that she simply nodded, not trusting her own voice.

"okay, I promise Hinata-chan. I won't interrupt." Said Naruto smiling. Hearing this Hinata closed her eyes and prepared to blurt out as much as she could before she passed out, as she new would in the end. She let out a small sigh, and then took in a big breath.

'_Here goes everything'_ she thought to herself.

"t..the truth is Naruto...I...I...I watch you almost all the time. Ever since the academy I've watched you from a..a...a distance. C...ch cheering you on bec...because you inspire me. M...m..more than that" whispered Hinata, now memorizing every pebble on the 4th's nose. "The reason I..I..I didn't stop w..when you called me is..that...that..." Hinata was currently clenching her hands so tightly that she had to force herself to stop before she drew blood.

"go on Hinata-chan, I'm listening." Naruto assured her.

'_That's part of the problem'_ thought Hinata to herself. She took another deep breath and continued.

"t...the reason I didn't stop was b...because I thought y..y..you and Ayame-chan w..w..were flirting." When Hinata said this she couldn't stop fresh tears from falling.

"W...when I thought that y..y..you might be with someone – s..someone other t..t..than m...me – I f..felt...hurt. I...I...I felt hurt because I...I...I love you."

'_OH GOD!'_ she thought to herself _'I said it. I finally said it.'_ She opened her eyes and looked towards Naruto. What she saw only hurt her further. Naruto standing there with a look of absolute shock on his face.

'_n...no. he's g..going t..to...say no.'_ Thinking this Hinata turned away from Naruto and pressed her self against the monument, wishing she could disappear. Wishing for all the world that she could go back in time and stop herself from saying what she had said. What happened next not even Hinata's byakugan could have seen coming. Naruto grabbed her shoulder, turned her around, and pulled her into a hug.

"N...Naruto?" Hinata squeaked.

"Thank you Hinata. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to here someone say that." Naruto breathed into her neck. Try as hard as she might she couldn't stop the inevitable. She went out cold.

"Hinata-chan!?" Yelled Naruto.

'_Man, not again. This is going to be really hard to explain to Neji, and a lot harder to explain to Hiashi-sama.'_ Thought Naruto as he picked up Hinata bridal style and started off towards the Hyuuga mansion.

When Naruto was about fifty feet away from the Hyuuga mansion, he saw a branch family guard come running towards him.

'_Oh, great. Here we go'_ thought Naruto to him self with a slight grimace on his face.

"You there!! Stop!" Yelled a guard who was now standing about 10 feet in front of Naruto, in his fighting stance with his byakugan activated.

"About time you got here!!" Naruto yelled back. The guard relaxed slightly when he approached and got a close up view of what was going on.

"Why are you carrying lady Hinata!!" The guard demanded.

"I didn't attack her if that's what you mean!" Yelled Naruto.

"Naruto." Said Neji now walking through the crowd of guards that had gathered.

"Neji, hey. Nice to talk to someone who doesn't look at me like dirt." Said Naruto eyeing the guards.

"what's going on?" Neji asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Me and Hinata were talking, and then she passed out again. At this rate I'm going to turn into her private slave." Mused Naruto, while staring at Hinata.

'_Though after what she just told me...i wouldn't mind it at all. Better not tell Neji all the specifics. I need time to think this through.'_

"Hmmm." Agreed Neji.

"Give her here. I'll take her to her room."

"Sure." Said Naruto, giving a single nod.

_**THREE HOURS LATER**_

'_Where am I?' _thought Hinata.

'_the last thing I remember is...is...Naruto-kun getting k...k..kissed by Ayame-chan, and then running...and then'_ suddenly it all came back to her like a flood. Running away, Naruto finding her on the Hokage monument, talking to her, then she..she...admitted to Naruto!!

'_OH GOD!!'_ she thought to her self, mortified at what she had done. _'Why did I say that? Why did I tell him? What was I thinking!? Now he'll probably never want to see me again!'_ this thought had Hinata crying faster than Lee could run. Hearing his cousin crying in her room, Neji quickly ran to the door, and started knocking.

"Hinata? Are you ok?" When he received no answer and herd only more crying he said

"I'm coming in, are you dressed?"

"y...yes." she whispered weakly. Neji opened the door slowly to verify that she was indeed decent, and then entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hinata what happened between you and Naruto? Don't bother telling me it was nothing either." He added when he saw his cousin about to use her usual defence.

"I...I...can't." she said looking away from Neji.

"Hinata if you don't tell me what's wrong I will go find Naruto and ask him." He stated flatly. Hinata looked at Neji, her sorrow replaced momentarily by fear.

"You...you wouldn't!" Hinata whispered loudly.

"Actually, I would Hinata Hyuuga. Not only that, but if Naruto to refuses to tell me what happened I will simply beat the answers out of him." Neji new that would get her to talk.

"No! Neji you can't!!" yelled Hinata.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to talk to, or hurt, Naruto!" Hinata was so upset now that she was shaking in her bed.

'_I knew she cared for him, but to go as far as to swear me to a promise? Maybe there's more going on here than puppy love.'_ Thought Neji to himself as he studied his cousin closely.

"Very well. Tell me everything and I will leave Naruto alone."

'_for now'_ he added mentally.

Hinata sighed as she prepared to tell Her whole story, including her admission to Naruto, to her cousin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"W..what do you want to kn..know?" asked Hinata nervously.

"Everything." Said Neji flatly. "Just start from the beginning."

"o..okay." Hinata whispered. "I..I...I've been watching Naruto f...for a long time."

"Obviously. How about you skip ahead to what happened last night?" said Neji with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"Neji!" gasped Hinata.

"Forgive me. I am simply trying to find out what happened." Neji said, this time with more sincerity in his voice.

"why?" asked Hinata.

Neji had defiantly been thrown off by the question. It was not the fact that she had asked it, but rather it had been the **manner** in which she had asked it. It had been straight forward, to the point, and she hadn't stuttered at all. It was completely unlike her usual self.

'_Could it be that Naruto has affected this change in her? Though if he has, Naruto is probably so dense that he hasn't noticed.' _Thought Neji to himself.

"Neji?" Hinata's voice brought him out of his thoughts and focused his attention back on her.

"I want to know what happened because, no matter what you believe, I care about you." As Neji said this his voice remained monotone but he wore a small smile on his face.

"Y...you care about me?" asked Hinata, now reverting to her normal quiet manner.

"Yes. My father told me it was my job to protect you, and as such I have almost always gone out of my way to guard you. Being that close to you for so long it was only a matter of time before I started considering you family." Neji said with his eyes closed.

"I...if...if that's true, then...could I...call you oni-chan, Neji?" This question caught Neji so off guard that his mouth hung open for a few seconds before he realized what he was doing.

'_Even though he's not here, even though he is completely oblivious at times, even though he has no idea how much he affects the people around him, Naruto has yet again brought me and Hinata...no...me and my sister closer together.' _Thought Neji to himself with a silent laugh.

"Yes, you may Hinata." When Neji said this both he and Hinata smiled at each other.

"Now tell me what happened last night." Said Neji reminding her what they had originally been talking about. Hinata nodded and started again.

"Last night I...I...I went to watch n...Naruto at Ichiraku's a...again. H...he ordered his usual. An a...a...amount of food that would keep y...y...you or me going for w...weeks on end." When Hinata said this she giggled slightly but then stopped when she noticed Neji wasn't.

"How long have you been leaving the house at night to watch him?" asked Neji with a serious (more so than usual) face.

"Umm...a..about...th...three months." Hinata lied. She hated to lie to her cous...no..brother, after just becoming so close to him, but telling him everything right away would not be a good idea. Especially if she wanted to talk to Naruto to straighten things out with him, which would be rather difficult if her new brother put him in the hospital.

"I see." Said Neji resting his chin on his hands.

"A...anyway" said Hinata, not wanting to dwell on the subject. "A...after N...Naruto finished his meal he p..paid for it and left a t..tip. He t..told Ichiraku-sama that it was a g...g..gift for Ayame-chan." Hinata had to stop momentarily, as she needed to hold back the tears that were threatening to spring forth from her eyes. Neji noticed however and reached out and took his sister's hand. He didn't say anything, but it was encouragement enough for Hinata to continue.

"W...when Ayame-chan told N..Naruto he d..d..didn't have to, he agreed, b..but then he said he w...w..wouldn't feel right not g..giving her s...something." Although Hinata had been succeeding thus far, she couldn't stop the tears from falling now.

"What happened after that?" asked Neji, giving Hinata's hand a small squeeze.

"Ayame-chan w...w...walked up t...to h...him, and...and...and kissed him." Once she had said it, she felt Neji's hand tighten considerably on her own.

"N...Neji your hurting my hand." Whispered Hinata. When she said this Neji took his hand from hers instantly, stood up, and turned around. All this so that she could not see the rage in his eyes.

'_when I find him, and I __**will**__ find him'_ he vowed to himself _'he is going to have __**a lot**__ of explaining to do.'_

"go on." He said with slightly more ice in his voice than he had intended.

"A...after seeing that I...I...ran away." She finished in a barely existent whisper.

"when N...Naruto found me a..a...afterward, on top of the Hokage m...monument, he asked me what was w..wrong." Hinata looked down at her own hands resting in her lap, and sighed.

"T...that's w...when I...I..."

"You what?" asked Neji as he turned around to face his sister again.

"T...that's when I...I...I admitted h...how I f...feel about him." Stated Hinata, relieved that she didn't have anything more to say. Neji just stood there staring at her. His stare was so intense that she found herself fidgeting in place. She had been around the light eyed people of her clan all her life, but had only ever found it unnerving coming from her father. Now she found this same feeling inside her brother's eyes.

"So you finally told him then?" asked Neji. When Hinata just nodded, Neji, though he was usually the last person to laugh, he did just that. When Hinata looked at him questioningly, and with slight hurt in her eyes Neji stopped laughing.

"It's simple Hinata." Neji stated

"Naruto was the only person in this village, and several others" he added with a laugh "That didn't know you liked him."

"w...what!!" whispered Hinata, who was now blushing from the base of her neck to the top of her head.

"Oh it's true. Not only that, but I think people were becoming a little tired of his thick headedness. In fact I wouldn't be at all surprised if Ayame-chan did that just to try and force you two together." Said Neji, crossing his arms and looking out the window in Hinata's room. If Hinata had been red before, now she was absolutely scarlet.

'_Ayame-chan how could you?'_ she thought to herself.

"Hinata?" Neji asked.

"yes?"

"What happened after you told Naruto how you felt?" the thought had just now crossed Neji's mind.

"A...actually...I don't remember." Hinata whispered, as she turned her head slightly to the side and tried to remember.

"you. Don't. Remember?" said Neji, punctuating each word, with his eye twitching slightly. He instantly stood up and headed for the door.

"Wh...where are you going oni-chan?" Hinata's new nick name for him threw him off a bit, but he kept walking.

"I'm going to finish my training. Where else would I go?" He asked with a grin on his face. With that he opened the door, exited the room, and closed the door behind him. Hinata didn't know why, but that grin had scared her more than his usual calm demeanour ever could have.

'_Naruto Uzumaki I swear when I find you...'_ Neji thought to himself as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, heading towards Naruto's apartment.

_**Meanwhile...**_

'_Ok'_ thought Naruto to himself _'so I know Hinata said she loves me, but can I really believe her? It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to hurt me through my feelings. Not only that but I never would have guessed she felt like that at all. I mean she barley ever talks to me, and even when she does she's always looking away from me and going red in the face. In fact I kinda thought she didn't like me at all.'_ So intent on his thoughts was Naruto that he didn't hear Ichiraku talking to him.

"Naruto?" said Ichiraku, looking at Naruto with concern.

"Are you alright? You seem...distracted."

"Huh?" asked Naruto a little confused.

"You've barely touched your ramen. That's very unlike you."

"Oh! Yah, sorry. I guess I'm just not that hungry today Ichiraku-sama." Said Naruto looking a little depressed.

"Ok, now I know something's wrong." Said Ayame.

"Talk." She demanded, as she took a seat beside Naruto.

"ok." Said Naruto taking a mouthful of his ramen.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise to keep it a secret." Said Naruto looking first at Ayame then Ichiraku. When he received a nod from both of them, he tried to start talking but was interrupted.

"Naruto." Said Neji menacingly, now standing right behind Naruto. Naruto turned his head around slowly.

"Ye...yeah?" he asked, scarred out of his mind by the obviously pissed off Neji.

"We need to...talk." Neji said the last word so deeply and threateningly that Naruto thought it challenged even the voice of the nine-tailed fox. Neji then grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt, and vanished, heading towards the training field.

'_I'll finish my training by knocking what little amount of sense is in his head out of it.'_ Thought Neji to himself with a wicked grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once Neji had finished knocking Naruto around like a rag doll made of leaves, he tied him to a tree, and stood there with his arms crossed in front of him. Naruto wasn't sure whether to be thankful or even more afraid of what was coming next.

"Naruto tell me what happened last night, and don't even think of lying." commanded Neji as he activated his byakugan.

"Last night?" asked Naruto nervously. "Nothing happened. Really!" Naruto received a kick to the stomach for his lie. After coughing for a few seconds, he managed to regain his breath.

"Ok, ok! I'll tell you! But it stays between us ok?" asked Naruto beseechingly. After thinking for a moment Neji agreed to keep the events of the previous night a secret. "How much do you already know?" asked Naruto.

"I know that my s.....I mean Hinata saw Ayame-chan kiss you, and that she ran away. When she did you followed her, and found her. After that she told you how she feels about you." Neji berated himself for almost calling Hinata his sister in front of Naruto. _'I'll let her tell him about that if she wants to.'_

"Yah, that's exactly what happened. So why'd you drag me out here and beat me if you already knew what happened?" asked Naruto a little confused.

"While it's true I know all that, what I don't know is what happened after she told you." Said Neji now sitting on the grass covered floor of the training field, staring at Naruto debating to himself silently whether or not to hurt him some more.

"Wait.......did Hinata tell you all this?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Although I did have to give her a little convincing first." Naruto changed in that instant, and Neji could practically see the killing intent rising off his body. His whiskers became more pronounced. His eyes became a deep red, and his canine teeth grew to look more like fangs. He had seen this before when he had fought Naruto during the chunin tournament.

"_**You better not have hurt her**_." growled a demonic looking Naruto. So intense was his chakra flow that the ropes around him burned to ashes instantly, and the leaves above him blackened and fell to the forest floor. Neji had long ago jumped back several feet.

"Naruto!" Neji called out. "Calm down! Of course I didn't hurt Hinata!" Neji was standing in his defensive stance now, with his byakugan still fully activated. Neji hadn't been able to defeat Naruto the last time he'd seen him in this form. Now he doubted he be able to land a blow on him at all.

"_**you......**__you..._you didn't?" asked Naruto quickly turning back to his normal self.

"No." Said Neji walking toward Naruto again, and stopping about 8 feet in front of him. "I told her if she didn't tell me I would come after you. That startled her so much she wouldn't stop talking for nearly an hour." Recalled Neji with a little laugh. Naruto looked at Neji with his jaw on the ground.

"Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga? Your cousin, talked for nearly an hour?" asked Naruto dumb founded. "That's something I would pay to hear." When Neji looked at him more coldly than Sakura treated him, he quickly added "Because she usually never talks, and I think she should talk more!" Satisfied with this answer Neji took his usual passive stance, with his arms at his side.

"Now then, tell me what happened after Hinata told you she cared for you." Said Neji a little more forcefully then he had intended to, as he was becoming tired of the side tracking Naruto was trying to do.

'_Crap. He saw right through my plan.'_ Thought Naruto. "Well." started Naruto "after she told me I...uh....I kinda...."

"kinda _WHAT?"_ asked Neji stepping closer to Naruto.

"I...well...hugged her, and thanked her for telling me. When I did that she passed out." Said Naruto getting ready to defend himself in case Neji attacked. Instead of attacking him Neji just stood there with his head bent down holding his stomach, and shaking slightly. "uh, Neji?" asked Naruto as he got closer. That's when he realized that Neji was laughing! When he could speak again Neji looked at Naruto and said

"Hinata told me almost everything, except she didn't remember what happened after she admitted to you. I just assumed that....."

"That I had done something to her?" finished Naruto with a disappointed look on his face. _'how could he think that!? After everything I've done to help him!'_ seeing this look on his face Neji knew what Naruto was thinking instantly.

"No! Naruto! That's not what I meant! I was just worried about what might of happened to her!" said Neji, trying to get Naruto to believe him.

"oh. Really? That's cool I guess." Said Naruto, not looking entirely convinced. "Say Neji?"

"yes Naruto?"

"Do you think she was telling the truth when she told me that?" asked Naruto looking up at the sky. What he saw there were clouds that floated by slowly in the breeze.

"Naruto your not very observant are you?" asked Neji.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" yelled Naruto while he shook his fist.

"Think about the question you just asked me and I think you'll understand." Said Neji as he turned around and began walking away. "In the mean time I suggest you find Hinata and talk to her about what happened. Because she doesn't remember anything past the point where she admitted to you. So as far as she's concerned, you still haven't answered her." Neji told Naruto as he walked away, heading back to the village.

"yah, I guess I really should." said Naruto as he ran to catch up with Neji. _'Although I have no idea how I'm going to talk to her about it without her passing out. On top of that Ayame-chan and Ichiraku-sama are still waiting for an explanation. Man, tomorrow is going to be a __**long**__ day'_ thought Naruto to himself with a grimace.

After they arrived back at the village gate they parted ways. Naruto headed back to his simple little apartment. It was kind of pathetic really. A tiny two room apartment, that had one bedroom, and one general area that was both kitchen and living room. The general area had one large window that had a wonderful view of the Hokage monument. There wasn't much furniture besides a bed, a dresser, a table, four chairs, and a fridge. It wasn't much, but it was his.

"Alright, now how am I going to talk to Hinata about this." he thought out loud as he sat at the table eating a bowl of instant ramen. "It would definitely be a good idea to do it somewhere private, that way she won't get embarrassed as easily."

'_**Finally you have a good idea**__.'_ Naruto had been surprised by the fox's sudden intrusion into his thoughts.

"What do you mean by that!?" asked Naruto.

'_**Isn't it obvious? I mean you're finally taking that girl's emotions into consideration**__.'_ retorted the fox, who was now pacing inside its cage.

"Okay, just what the heck are you talking about fox?" asked Naruto now becoming more and more annoyed.

'_**For a shinobi you**__'__**re not very observant are you**__?__** Even from inside here I could tell she liked you**__.__** Think about it boy**__.'_ said the fox now pacing a little more quickly inside its confined space.

"Now you've completely lost me! Hinata, like me? No-one _likes_ me." stated Naruto flatly.

'_**ARE YOU HONESTLY THAT STUPID**__!!?'_ roared the fox so loudly that Naruto tried to block out the noise by covering his ears. So agitated was the fox now that it was practically running between the walls.

"Would you calm the heck down!!? You're making me dizzy!" yelled Naruto giving his head a shake. "Look rather than talking in riddles, and confusing me and making yourself even angrier, why don't you just spell it out to me?" asked Naruto.

'_**Fine**__.'_ said the fox, tired of trying to get its human cage to figure it out on his own. _'__**Think about this. That girl follows you everywhere, every chance she gets. She blushes, or as you put it, gets red in the face when ever she's around you, and you make her PASS OUT!**__'_ yelled the fox who had stopped pacing and now sat angrily on the floor of its prison.

"Well yah, I guess." said Naruto scratching the back of his head. "But how am I going to talk to her about it somewhere away from everyone else?"

'_**Do I have to do all thinking for us? Don't tell me, I already know the answer**__.'_ Said the fox as he realized Naruto was about to say some sort of loud come back. _'__**You're both ninja yes**__?__** Then offer to train with her, take her out to that field the other human fought you in today, and talk to her about it there**__.'_ The fox emphasized the last word in an attempt to make the boy realize how obvious it was, even though it knew it was a wasted effort.

"Hey, yah! That's a great idea! Although there's still something I don't understand." Said Naruto to the fox.

'_**Oh**__?__** What might that be**__?'_ asked the fox a little curious.

"Why are you helping me?" asked Naruto.

'_**It's **__**simple human. We share a body. If you get lucky so do I.**__'_ The fox said this with a burst of maniacal laughter. However it only made Naruto slightly sick at the thought of the fox getting off by watching him and Hinata do something that would probably never happen.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

'_**What**__'__**s the matter boy**__?__** You seem**__....__**nervous**__.'_ asked the fox.

"I'm having trouble coming up with a way to ask Hinata to train with me that won't seem too suspicious." stated Naruto as he paced back and forth in the small combination living room and dining room in his apartment.

'_**Yes**__, __**I see what you mean**_' said the fox. _'__**It would be rather strange if you were to walk up to her out of no-where and ask her to train with you**__,__** seeing as you **__**have never paid attention to her before**__._

"Yah, that's what I was thinking. There has_ got_ to be a way that I can ask her, without her thinking it's anything more than a training session." Naruto thought out loud. "I don't need any help with endurance, or my Nin or Gen-jutsu."

'_**Though you could use help with your tai-jutsu.**__'_ added the fox, which only rolled its eyes when it noticed Naruto felt insulted by the comment.

"I guess. Wait, maybe I could ask her to teach me her gentle fist style!" said Naruto enthusiastically.

'_**Yes that could work**__. __**Not only that, but you might actually be-able to learn it from her, if your**__...__**plan**__...__**works out**__.'_

"Say fox, can I ask you something?" said Naruto as he scratched his chin.

'_**If you must**__.'_ Retorted the fox as it sat lazily in its cage, with its eyes closed.

"I still don't get why you're helping me. I mean I know what you told me last night, but even so, you're not yelling at me or insulting me when you're giving me advice or talking to me. It's kinda freaking me out." Said Naruto taking a seat on his couch.

'_**Well**__,__** I have been pondering our situation as of late**__.' _admitted the fox. _'__**It seems to me that I will not be going anywhere**__,__** anytime soon**__. __**So rather than fight with you for years**__,__** only to have my spirit dissipate forever in the end**__, __**I was hoping we could make a deal**__.'_

"A deal?" asked Naruto.

'_**Yes**__.'_

"What kinda deal?"

'_**It is simple really**__. __**Rather than having to wait multiple years to attain all my power**__,__** how would you like to receive it all right now**__?'_ inquired the fox.

"SERIOUSLY!?" shouted Naruto.

'_**Yes**__. __**However, that does not mean I**__'__**m just going to hand it over to you**__.'_ said the fox.

"So what's the deal then?" asked Naruto, who had laid down on his couch and closed his eyes so that he could see the demon inside his own mind.

'_**I will give you all of my power IF you allow my consciousness to exist forever inside your mind**__,__** as well as change your physical appearance to match my own. Not only that**__,__** but our thoughts would become one**__.__** That is; what I know you would know**__, __**and what you know I would know**__.'_ When the fox had finished both it and its host were silent. Naruto had always wondered if there was a way to speed up the transfer of power from the fox to himself, but he didn't know whether or not he could trust the fox demon inside of him. Not only that, but he didn't like the idea of changing into a fox himself.

"How about this fox? I'll let you stay in my head, and instead of changing my appearance completely, you can change it slightly, but I don't want any kinda tail! We can share thoughts, _BUT_...."

'_and I really hope he agrees to this'_ thought Naruto. "...you can't have any control over my body." finished Naruto.

'_**Hmmm**__.'_ thought the fox. _'__**An interesting proposition boy**__. __**I will have to consider it for a while**__.'_

"Alright but in the mean time could you do something for me?" asked Naruto.

'_**What might that be**__?'_ inquired the fox.

"Could you start calling me Naruto instead of boy? It just sounds more...friendly. We should become more familiar with each other if we're going to go through with this deal thing." stated Naruto.

'_**I suppose I could b**__...__**I mean Naruto.**__'_ Said the fox correcting itself. The fox demon had no idea why he was considering the deal at all.

Before it had been imprisoned if a child such as Naruto had offered him this deal he would have laughed for hours on end, only to eat the child in a single bite afterwards. However, this boy was different for some reason. Right now the fox knew that the fact of Naruto being his prison for the rest of his un-natural life played a momentous part in his decision, but it was more than that. Naruto – it seemed – could actually be worthy of receiving his power. He could be very trust worthy, and - when the occasion called for it - responsible. Not only that but the boy had never attacked his friends or loved ones no matter how many times the fox had tried to get him to do so, which showed tremendous willpower. Although, it was the feelings hidden in Naruto's subconscious that most interested the fox. There he found feelings of resentment, and anger. If he could not affect Naruto directly, then these feelings would do it for him. Even so he did not like the idea of losing all control of Naruto's body. This would be a very tough decision indeed.

'_**You had better get moving Naruto. It is already eleven o'clock**__. __**If you wait any longer you**__**will not be-able to meet that girl in the place you picked out**__.'_ said the fox.

"Huh? Oh man, you're right! Gotta run!!" yelled Naruto as he grabbed his orange and blue coat and ran out the front door, locking it quickly as he went.

_**Meanwhile**__..._

"Hinata where are you going?" asked Neji.

"I...I'm going to do some shopping. I...I...have the day off." answered Hinata in her quiet manner.

"Should I join you?"

"N...no thank you. I...I need some time alone." Replied Hinata.

"As you wish." Said Neji. "However, if you should need someone to talk to..."

"I know. T...thank you Oni-chan." said Hinata as she put on her shoes and walked out the front door of the Hyuuga manner, into the court yard that was between the front door and the main gate. As she walked toward the market district of the village – which was very busy at this particular time of day – she couldn't help but think of what had happened two days before. She had finally admitted her feelings for Naruto to him. Since then she hadn't seen, or even heard from Naruto.

'_I guess I should get used to this.'_ she thought with a sigh.

'_Naruto will p..p...probably never want to see me again, n..never mind talk to m...me.'_ Ever since Hinata had awoken the morning after talking to Naruto, she had wished that she could undo it. Even if that wasn't possible she wished she could at least remember what Naruto's response had been.

'_M...maybe if I t...t...talked to him? Who am I trying to fool? I could never work up the courage to do that.'_ Hinata had been heavily depressed over the last couple of days. Even her father – who usually didn't give her the time of day – had asked her if something was bugging her. When she responded with a meek "no" he had frowned at her. He had undoubtedly known she was lying. However, he hadn't pressed the matter. A fact that didn't surprise Hinata in the least. As far as her father was concerned Hinata could disappear and it wouldn't be any kind of inconvenience. In fact he would probably consider it a blessing.

Hinata had been so intent on her thoughts, and so depressed that she hadn't noticed the person in front of her. She walked right into him and fell backwards onto her butt.

"I'm s..s...sorry" she stammered.

"Don't worry about it Hinata-chan." Hinata's eyes snapped open when she realized who it was. It was Naruto! He was standing there with his trademark grin in full effect, and he was wearing his usual bright orange and blue jump suit. "are you okay? You fell pretty hard there."

'_T...that's an u...un......understatement.' _thought Hinata to herself. As Naruto helped her to her feet, she couldn't help but notice that Naruto was in, what seemed to be, a very good mood. Even though she had been miserable a few seconds ago, she now wore a small smile.

"Where are you going Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto.

"I...um...I'm going sh...shopping." said Hinata. Even though it was just a polite chat in a totally public place, she still felt a slight flush come to her cheeks.

"That's cool." said Naruto. "Would you mind if I came with you?"

"Wh...what?! Y...you...want to...come with me?" asked Hinata, as the slight flush became an all out blush.

"Yah." said Naruto. "I have something I wanted to ask you about if you don't mind."

"O....oh. Okay. I...don't mind." Said Hinata, who had to physically stop herself from shaking she was so nervous. As they walked to the little shop Hinata had been heading towards – which specialized in herbal ingredients for medicine – they talked quietly about unimportant things. Things like how their training was going, simple missions they had been on recently, and – at Naruto's suggestion – what their greatest likes and dislikes were.

For Naruto the thing he liked the most was obviously Ichiraku's ramen, and the thing he liked the least – which was not at all surprising – was people who took their families for granted. Hinata said the thing she liked the most was training, and that the thing she disliked the most was being a burden to people. She had of course lied about the thing she liked the most.

'_I c...could __**never**__ work up the c...courage to tell h...h...him he's the th...thing I like m...most.'_ Hinata thought to herself as she turned a deep shade of crimson red.

When they arrived at the store Hinata went inside to make her purchases and Naruto waited outside. When Hinata returned Naruto offered to carry her bags for her. Hinata had agreed, and nearly had a heart attack when their hands brushed each other slightly.

"Hinata?"

"Y...yes?" asked Hinata as she tried to keep her heart from bursting out of her chest.

"Could I ask you for a favour?" said Naruto as he carried the Hinata's items.

"Um....o...okay." said Hinata so quietly that Naruto wasn't sure she had said anything at all.

"I've been thinking about my training lately, and I think I need to improve my physical training. So I was wondering if you could teach me the gentle fist style?" asked Naruto.

"Y...you want me to...t...teach you? Why not N...Neji? He's m...much better at it than I...I...I' am." admitted Hinata.

"maybe so." said Naruto. "But Neji can be a little......extreme...at times. I want to learn it without ending up in the hospital. No offence."

"N...none taken." said Hinata. "I...I would b...be happy t...to teach you." said Hinata.

"Great!" yelled Naruto. "I'll meet you at the training field at nine tomorrow morning okay?"

"O...okay." said Hinata. They had just reached the front gate of the Hyuuga mansion when the fact of what had just transpired sank fully into Hinata's mind. She was going to spend the day alone with Naruto! This was something she had only dreamed of before. Of course when she had dreamed it certain things had happened that would more than probably not happen the next day.

'_But I can always hope right?'_ thought Hinata to herself.

"lookout Hinata!" called out Naruto, just as Hinata walked into a post beside the door into her home.

"ouch." said Hinata quietly.

"you ok?" asked Naruto as he lifted her bangs to check the spot where she had hit her head. She nearly fainted right there and then. However, she wasn't going to let that happen this time. This was something she wanted to remember.

"N....Naruto?" she almost didn't say as she slowly moved closer to him.

"Yah Hinata?"

"I...I.....I." the entire time she was stammering she was moving closer by mere millimeters at a time. Even Naruto – as dense as he was – could tell what was about to happen. They were one - maybe two - centimetres apart when they heard a loud

"AHEM." and there – much to both of their horror – stood lord Hiashi. The two of them moved apart faster than Lee could run, with his weights off and drunk.

"G...good evening l....lord Hiashi." stuttered a very nervous Naruto, who now found that it was he who was having trouble talking clearly.

"h...hello f...father." whispered Hinata, who's face now looked like it had been badly sun burnt.

"Hello Hinata...Naruto." Hiashi said the last name with such a degree of coldness that Naruto could have sworn he felt the air drop a few degrees in temperature.

"I think it best you leave **now**." lord Hiashi commanded Naruto.

"Uh...y...yah." said Naruto. "bye Hinata-chan." Was all he said before running away so fast that he left an imprint of himself in the air.

"Hinata. We need to talk." said lord Hiashi. Hinata tried and failed to swallow a very large lump in her throat. She knew she was in for a very long – and quite possibly embarrassing - talk with her father.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Hinata and her father had talked long into the very early hours of the morning. Hiashi had asked Hinata many things. Most of which she wished she could forget. He had asked her how she felt about Naruto, and so she had told her secret a third time. Though admittedly this time had been the most difficult by far. When she had finished explaining herself Hiashi had done something Hinata had definitely not expected. He had approved of their new relationship!

"R....r..really father?" asked a stupefied Hinata.

"Yes." said Hiashi. "I have seen the boy fight. He is extremely powerful, and I know he is of good nature thanks to the Hyuuga spies I had watching him."

"Y...you what!?" squeaked Hinata. '_Oh no_!' she thought to herself. '_Did....did they see me watching him_?_ Did they tell father_!?_ Is he just asking me these things to hear me say them myself_!?'

"Is that a problem daughter?" Hiashi asked in a 'how dare you question my authority' kind of way.

"N....no." she answered, lowering her head so that her coat collar covered her mouth and nose.

"Get some sleep Hinata. We will talk some more, later today." said Hiashi.

"Um....ah...father?" stammered Hinata

"Yes?"

"I...I already have plans for t...today."

"Really? I assume they involve Naruto?" asked her father raising an eyebrow. Hinata simply nodded in response. "I see." After a few moments of silence he added "Alright, but be careful. Naruto may be of good nature but he is still a young man." Hinata gasped and covered her face with her hands as she realized the meaning of her father's words.

"In the mean time I'm going to talk to him." Stated Hiashi.

"FATHER NO!" Hiashi looked at his daughter with his mouth slightly ajar. He had never heard Hinata talk loudly, let alone yell like that. Could it be she was finally breaking free of her timid personality? Hiashi certainly hopped so.

"I....I...I mean please don't. I...I want to t...talk to him myself f...first" whispered Hinata, ashamed of her outburst.

"I see." said Hiashi. "very well. However, you are to bring Naruto here next week. I believe sunday would be the best day."

"As you wish father." said Hinata. Hiashi then exited his daughter's room. Hinata was not sure she could handle the emotional overload. First a day alone with Naruto, and then a dinner of which her possibly new boyfriend and father would both be attending. The next few days promised to be very interesting, if she didn't go into an embarrassment induced coma first.

_**THE NEXT MORNING...**_

"_**Would you calm down Naruto**__,__** you**__'__**re anxious attitude is starting to affect even me**__."_ said the fox trying to calm its human counter-part.

"Oh...uh...sorry. I guess I'm just excited about today is all." said Naruto as he read over a check list of things he wanted to bring for the third time. The list consisted of only a few items, and looked something like this;

1. Kunai and shuriken

2. Head band

3. Shower before leaving

4. Second list containing questions to ask Hinata

**5. BREAKFAST**

The second list had been a considerable amount harder to write than the first. He had come up with most of the questions himself, except for one of which the fox had suggested. Naruto had been surprised when the fox had suggested the question, because he thought the fox couldn't care less about his relations with Hinata. For once he had been right. The fox had only asked how long it would take to learn the fighting style known as the gentle fist. Naruto really didn't care either way, because he really wanted to learn Hinata's fighting style. Not only that but he would get to spend a lot of time with Hinata while doing it.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror for what seemed the hundredth time this morning. She knew that they would be training and as such she couldn't wear anything to flashy but she wanted to dress up, if only a little bit. Aside from her usual dark blue pants she had on a coat that was white and far lighter than her normal gray one. She had received it as a gift from Hanabi on her birthday the previous year, but she had never found the right opportunity to wear it.

Every guard on duty at the Hyuuga estate could tell that their lady Hinata was excited, as her heart was racing and she had been very busy since the early hours of the morning.

None except for Neji and lord Hiashi knew Hinata's plans for the day, as she had requested it stay a secret. If everything went well then she would tell everyone who lived on the estate about her and Naruto. However, if things were to go bad, then this way no one would have to know about it. Not that she expected things to go badly.

_**Later that day...**_

Naruto sat on the ground, dozing slightly as he waited for Hinata to arrive. He had arrived nearly an hour early, though he did not mind waiting. It gave him time to collect his thoughts, and plan a way to ask his questions in a subtle manner.

"_**Subtlety**_?_**That**_'_**s a strategy you**_'_**ve never used before**_." commented the fox, as it laughed at its own joke.

"So what if it is? It's never too late to change your plan of attack right?" asked Naruto, laughing with the fox. Naruto looked up at the sun, and guessed from its position that it was about ten minutes before Hinata was supposed to arrive. He had learned this trick from Kakashi during the training they had done before they left for the land hidden in the mist. Unfortunatley the weather had proven to poor to put the skill to use.

"_**Naruto someone is coming**_." The fox talking so suddenly snapped Naruto out of his daydream about the long ago mission. He stood up and looked at the path that entered the field from the direction of the village.

"What are you talking about? I don't see anyone coming." said Naruto as he squinted at the horizon.

"_**Naruto you**_'_**re a ninja**_!_** Stop looking with your eyes**_!_** Try to feel the other person**_'_**s chakra**_!" yelled the fox.

"Feel...the other person's chakra?" To say the fox had confused Naruto would be an understatement. Naruto closed his eyes had concentrated on his own chakra. He felt the familiar flow of his own chakra, and the raging torrent of the fox's chakra. He then shifted his concentration outward. It was then that he sensed it. It wasn't like his blue chakra, or the fox's red chakra, but rather one that could be described as white or a light gray.

"_**There**_,_** you see it now don**_'_**t you**_?" asked the fox.

"Yah! Wow! That's awesome!" exclaimed Naruto.

"_**Actually it**_'_**s quite simple**_,_** you**_'_**re just easily amused**_." Said the fox laughing at Naruto's expense.

"yah?! Well at least I don't act like a grumpy old man!!"

"_**GRUMPY OLD MAN**_!?_** BOY IF I WERE FREE I WOULD**_..."

"W...who are you t...talking to N...Naruto?" said Hinata interrupting the fox's words.

Naruto's eyes popped open in shock. "HUH!? Oh! No-one! Just muttering non-sense to myself!" said Naruto as he laughed nervously.

"O...oh. Okay." Whispered Hinata as she took a seat beside Naruto. She had spent the time between talking to her father and choosing her outfit planning what they would cover during the days training. It would take them until just before sunset to cover the basics, with a one hour break just around lunch time.

The day went by quickly. The first two hours Hinata had spent explaining some of the history and tradition behind the gentle fist style of fighting. Naruto had understood some of it, but he had to hear some of the topics two, and even three times before he finally got it. For the next hour Hinata had demonstrated the basic steps. Naruto caught onto these quite quickly because he had watched every move very closely, much to Hinata's embarrassment. Then they had stopped for the one hour lunch break that she had planned.

Hinata's new outfit had not escaped Naruto's notice, and he commented on it during their lunch.

"Y...you really l..like it Naruto?" asked Hinata nervously. She had picked out these clothes just for him, so it made her very happy to hear that he liked them.

"Yah, it really suits you." Naruto – for once – was not just blowing hot air. The jacket she was wearing was a much lighter colour than usual. Naruto could also appreciate the fact that it was smaller than the other one, though he kept this comment to himself.

After the break Hinata stood up and got back into the first position she had shown Naruto and told him to copy her movements. They went through all the movements from start to finish, and then they did it again. They did this for 4 hours. After that Hinata described the basic steps of sparring for an hour. The next three hours consisted of a light back and forth sparring match between Hinata and Naruto. By the end of the day Hinata was quite tired, but Naruto was barely even fazed. She admired that about him to.

"Um....Hinata?"

"Y...yes Naruto?"

"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions before we headed back?" Naruto said this so quickly that Hinata had a hard time understanding his words, but she had heard enough to know what he had asked.

"N...No. I don't m...mind." said Hinata as she looked over at Naruto. They were sitting under the same tree they had been earlier this morning. It looked to be the tallest and strongest tree around. Naruto seemed to be struggling with something.

"I...is something wrong N...Naruto?" asked Hinata, with a touch of worry in her voice.

"Huh? No, nothing's wrong. I'm just trying to think of the right words is all." answered Naruto as he pulled a small scrap of paper out of his pocket. He figured he would start with the fox's question first, as it was the most relaxed and general question.

"I was just wondering how long you think it'll take me to get to same level as you in the gentle fist style." asked Naruto with a small nervous laugh at the end of his question.

"W...well...um...I've had my whole life to p...practise the gentle f..fist style, s...so I'm quite a b...bit ahead of you. H...however if you keep l...learning at the r...rate you did today I w..would have to say..." She paused to think for a moment and then came up with – what she thought to be - a reasonable answer. "S...six or maybe seven months."

"Really? That's cool." said Naruto.

"_**You mean it is pleasant that you get to spend this much time with her for that long don**_'_**t you**_?" suggested the fox in a way that made Naruto think of his old master, the perverted toad sage.

"_watch it you_!" said Naruto to the fox inwardly.

"N...Naruto? Are y...you okay? Y...you just started frowning." said Hinata.

"Huh? Oh! Yah, I'm fine!" he said grinning. "I was just worried that I might be taking up a lot of your time is all." When he said this he watched Hinata for her reaction. She just shook her head and said

"I...I don't m..mind at all." Hinata couldn't help but blush when she said this. "W..what else did you want to t..talk about?" asked Hinata. She wanted to get through all of his questions, as she had few of her own.

"Uh..okay. Hinata do you remember what happened the night I chased you, after you saw Ayame-chan kiss me?" asked Naruto. Hinata hung her head slightly.

"I...I remember you finding me at the m...monument, and then w...what I said to you." She blushed a deep red at the memory. "But I don't remember anything after that." Said Hinata.

"Yah, Neji told me you were having trouble remembering what happened." Hinata looked at Naruto shocked.

"N...Neji talked to y..you?"

"Ha ha! Yah, and he knocked me around like a cheap rag doll for a while." Said Naruto with a big grin on his face. Hinata was horrified.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" asked Hinata putting her hand on Naruto's. Naruto looked at the spot where their hands rested. Then at her.

"Nah, he didn't hurt me. He was just blowing off some steam." laughed Naruto. Hinata wasn't laughing. In fact she looked absolutely furious.

'_How DARE Neji talk to Naruto after I asked him not to_! _He even had the nerve to attack him_!' she thought to herself.

"Uh..Hinata? Are you okay?" asked Naruto. Hinata left her thoughts of what she was going to do to Neji once she got home behind, and returned to the here and now.

"Y...yes. I'm fine." answered Hinata.

"Anyway." said Naruto. "I could tell you what happened if you like."

"I w..would like t..that."

"Okay. Well you already know everything up to the point where you said you loved me." even Naruto had a small blush on his cheeks by this point. "Well after that...I..uh...hugged you and said thanks. That's when you passed out. I brought you part of the way home, when I ran into one of your family's guards. Not long after that Neji showed up and took you the rest of the way home." When Naruto had finished Hinata just stared at him.

"Thank you." She said.

"Uh..yah! Don't worry about it!"

"N..No Naruto. I mean it. You are a r..really good friend." As Hinata said this she smiled at Naruto. Something about that smile set every nerve ending in Naruto's body on fire.

'_wow_.' He thought to himself. '_She...she's beautiful_.'

"Hinata?"

"Y..Yes Naruto?"

"Could we spend time together like this again?" she had definitely been caught off guard by the question. She stared at him with a stunned look on her face.

"Unless you don't want to!" he added quickly.

"No!" she said, equally as quick. "I'd l..like that." Again she smiled in that way that seemed to hypnotize him.

"Great!" he yelled smiling in his goof ball way. Little did he know that when he smiled like that, he had the same effect on her.

"Um...Naruto?

"Yah Hinata?"

"Um...my fa...I m..mean lord Hiashi, asked me if you c..could come for dinner t..this Sunday." Stated Hinata.

"Really?" asked Naruto going blue in the face. "You don't think it's some kind of a trap do you?" Hinata laughed quite loudly – for her – at this suggestion.

"N..no. I'm sure h...he just wants to t..talk to you." Hinata assured him. Naruto wasn't so sure. Hinata decided that she would wait until a later time to ask Naruto her questions. After all, it seemed like she was going to be spending a lot more time with him.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Naruto could not sit still. He had been pacing the living room of his small apartment for hours. What, might you ask, be the problem? In two days, exactly forty-eight very short hours, he would be attending a dinner with a high ranking member of his village. Not only that but this man was the father of his potential girlfriend. On top of all of this, the man was a well known warrior. Naruto's stomach was doing somersaults, and his mind was reeling as to what he was supposed to say.

"_**Naruto if you**_ _**are this worried about the dinner**_, _**why not treat it like a mission**_?" Asked the fox.

"Like a mission? How can I treat it like a mission?"

"_**It**_ _**is quite easy really**_. _**What do you do when you know you are about to go on a mission you might not be strong enough for**_?"

"Well..." Thought Naruto as he scratched his chin "I guess I would train."

"_**Exactly**_!" Said the fox. Naruto had to think for a couple of seconds before he saw the connection, but it sank in eventually.

"Okay, so I can train so that I'll know how to act when I'm at the dinner. There's only one problem with that." Said Naruto.

"_**What might that be**_?" Inquired the fox.

"Who the heck could I ask to be my teacher?"

"_**Why not ask that girl**_? _**After all**_,_** she is already teaching you how to fight**_." Suggested the fox.

"Is it just me or are all your ideas about her lately?" Asked Naruto with a sly grin on his face.

"_**So what if they are**_?" Asked the fox defensively.

"You like her to don't you!?"

"_**ABSOLUTELY NOT**_!!" Roared the fox. Naruto couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"This is too funny! The great and powerful nine-tailed fox in love with a human girl! HA!" Naruto had dropped to his knees he was laughing so hard.

"_**GRRRRRR**_..." Growled the fox in a warning tone. "_**My only interest in her is her strength as a warrior**_."

"Un-huh, sure." Said Naruto who stood up and headed for his closet. He picked out his favourite uniform. Sure it looked exactly the same as all the others, but he had worn it on his first real mission with team seven, and so it held a special place in his heart. He headed for the front door just at the same moment that someone knocked on it. "Coming!" Called Naruto. When he opened the door he found Ayame with a very worried look on her face. "Hi Ayame-chan, what's up?" Asked Naruto smiling.

"What's up? What's up!? You were dragged away by a homicidal looking ninja two days ago, and all you have to say is what's up!!?" Ayame was now face to face with Naruto.

"Huh? Oh man! I never came back to explain things to you guys did I? Sorry about that, hehe." Said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head.

"Naruto you can be so thick headed sometimes. Don't scare me and dad like that anymore okay?" Pleaded Ayame.

"Sure. I promise Ayame-chan."

"Okay. Now then, start talking mister!"

"Uh...talking?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes Talking! About what happened between you and Hinata-chan!" Yelled Ayame as she was becoming increasingly annoyed at Naruto.

"Sure." Said Naruto. "Come on in." Naruto moved out of the way as Ayame entered his small home. "So what would you like to know?"

"Everything that has happened over the last two days for starters." Said Ayame.

"It's a long story." Said Naruto with a sigh.

"I've got all the time in the world." Said Ayame.

"Okay, well..." Started Naruto as Ayame took a seat on his couch. He went through everything from what happened after he had followed Hinata, to when Neji had fought him, to the day he and Hinata had spent together. He then went on to explain about the up-and-coming dinner.

"A formal dinner? In a lord's house? You? Wow. You're going to need help." Said Ayame.

"That's an understatement." Agreed Naruto. "I was just about to go ask Hinata for help when you arrived."

"Hold on a second there Naruto. If you ask her for too much at once she'll think you're just using her." Stated Ayame.

"You think so?" Asked Naruto.

"I know so." Said Ayame. "Look, if you're that desperate I'll teach you about how to act at a proper dinner." Ayame was smiling as she made this offer. However Naruto held a look of cautious uncertainty on his face.

"I don't think Hinata would be to wild about the idea of me hanging around with you. Even if it's just because you're helping me." Said Naruto. Ayame was surprised to say the least. Naruto had – in one sentence – said something smart, considerate, and that was also correct!

"You could be right about that." Agreed Ayame. "I know! We'll keep it a secret from her!"

"Keep it a secret?" Asked Naruto, who was becoming increasingly uncertain about the whole idea.

"Yah! I'll teach you how to behave in a formal situation, and then you can completely surprise Hinata during the dinner!" Ayame was thrilled at her own idea. Naruto was feeling trapped between lying to Hinata, or hurting Ayame's feelings by saying no. Either way he wound up with one of his friends being mad at him. He decided to go with Ayame's plan.

'_At least this way there's less chance of hurting either of their feelings_.' Thought Naruto to himself with an inward grimace. "It sounds like a plan!" He said in his enthusiastic way. '_Just don't let Hinata find out about this_.' Pleaded Naruto to all the greater forces in existence.

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

"Um...father?" Asked Hinata quietly. Hiashi opened his eyes, his meditation disturbed.

'_This had better be important'_ He thought to himself. Everyone on the estate knew lord Hiashi was never to be disturbed while he was meditating, unless it was a matter of the up most importance. "What is it?" He asked. Hinata flinched at the coldly detached words.

"C...can I please talk t...to you for a m..moment?" Hiashi studied his daughter for a moment. She seemed to be nervous, and acting timidly. Even more so than usual. Could something have happened? Something between her and Naruto perhaps? The blood suddenly drained from lord Hiashi's face.

'_Could it be that on their day alone they_...?'

"F...father?" Hinata's voice brought Hiashi out of some very unsettling thoughts.

"Yes, you may." Answered Hiashi. With her father's approval Hinata walked into the tiny banzai garden and sat in front of her father. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" Hiashi asked in a 'hurry up and get on with it' kind of way.

"Well actually I wanted to talk to you about the dinner this Sunday." She managed to say with only a few stutters.

'_A great improvement_' Hiashi thought to himself. '_But still unbecoming of a Hyuuga_'

"Very well. What would you like to discuss about it?"

"I...I want your word that you will not harm Naruto." Normally Hinata did not request anything from her father, and even when she had in the past she had always been quiet about it. However when she had said this, she had sat right in front of him, stared him in the eye and had practically demanded his compliance with this request. Such behaviour from any other person would have been dealt with severely. However since she was his daughter, Hiashi was willing to over look it.

"Has he done anything worth being punished for?" Asked Hiashi as he raised an eyebrow. Hinata blushed but refused to back down.

"No. He has not. So please remove the thoughts that I know are swirling around inside your head." stated Hinata.

"What do you mean daughter?" Hiashi said with a smirk on his face. He was enjoying this conversation. Mainly because he was intrigued at how bold Hinata had become recently.

"You know perfectly well what I mean!" Hinata angrily whispered as she stood. "I told you everything that happened on our day alone! Naruto is the kindest, strongest, and most trust worthy person I have ever met! If you knew him like I did you wouldn't even consider those thoughts!" When she had finished she was breathing heavily and her byakugan was fully activated. Proud or not Hiashi would not stand for such a direct challenge. He stood as well.

"Hinata Hyuuga! Remember your place among this family!" He bellowed. Hinata suddenly realized what it was she had just done. She bowed to her father and quietly whispered;

"Forgive me father. I spoke without thinking."

"Stand up Hinata." He commanded. She listened, and when she stood her father – instead of looking disappointed as usual – was actually smiling at her.

"I am happy that you have learned how to stand up for yourself. However you should remember that there are some people of whom you should not try to stand up to. Now as to your request, I give my word that no harm will come to Naruto."

"Thank you father." She said. "I'll leave you to your meditation." With that Hinata left her father's private garden.

'_I wonder if Oni-chan would be willing to spar with me_?' She thought with a smile. '_He probably won't mind the extra exercise_.' She thought while humming a happy tune to herself quietly. While she was walking through the village, people couldn't help but notice that she wasn't trying to hide behind every wall along the way.

_**Saturday...**_

"This one right here?" Asked Naruto, as he pointed to an item on the table.

"Un-huh, that's right." Said Ayame. "Then what do you use?"

"Um..." Said Naruto as he looked over the expensive implements.

"_**The one on the right**_." The fox reminded him.

'_Thanks_.' He thought inwardly.

"This one here. Right?"

"Right! Okay, that's it. You've learned everything you need to for tomorrow." said Ayame proudly.

"Really? That's all? Great! Thanks Ayame-chan!" yelled Naruto as he jumped up and gave Ayame a huge hug.

"Ack! Naruto...can't....breath" Gasped Ayame.

"Oops!" Said Naruto as he quickly let her go. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright. Just warn me when you're going to do that again." Said Ayame as she rubbed her back.

It was late evening and Ayame had been teaching Naruto about fine dining and manners since the previous morning. It had taken a lot of hard work but he was finally ready. Needless to say she was tired beyond belief. He, however, seemed more anxious than he had been before.

"What's wrong Naruto? Are you still worried about tomorrow?" Asked Ayame as she stretched and then took a seat on the couch.

"No way!" Yelled Naruto. "I'm excited about surprising Hinata!" In fact he was so excited he was practically bouncing on the wooden chair he was sitting in.

'_Where the heck does he get all that energy from?_' Ayame wondered as she laughed at his antics. "Well I'm going home now. Go over everything a couple more times before you go to bed okay?" Said Ayame.

"Thank you so much Ayame-sensei." Naruto said as he bowed to Ayame.

"Haha! That's good Naruto but save it for tomorrow. Make sure you get lots of rest alright?"

"Okay, and thanks again for all your help." Said Naruto.

"Don't worry about it." Said Ayame, as she took her coat from the back of the kitchen chair and headed towards the door. She was about to open the door when someone started knocking on the other side of it. She moved away from it quickly and looked at Naruto who nodded and went to the door.

"Who's there?" He asked as calmly as possible.

"It's Neji. Can I come in for a minute?"

"Yah, sure Neji. Just give me a minute."

"_Crap_!_ He can_'_t see you in here at this hour_,_ or I'll never hear the end of it_!" Whispered Naruto in a frightened tone.

"_What do we do_?!" She whispered back. Naruto seemed to be looking in every direction possible, trying desperately to come up with an idea. Suddenly they both looked at the closet. Ayame dove in while Naruto prepared to open the door. Once she had hidden herself as well as she could Naruto opened the door.

"Hey Neji. Sorry about that. I had to put some clothes on." Said Naruto as he laughed, trying as hard as he could not to sound nervous. Neji just nodded his silent agreement. "So what's up Neji?"

"I want to ask you about your feelings towards Hinata." Said Neji flatly.

'_Now this should be interesting_.' Thought Ayame to herself as she watched from her vantage point in the closet.

"My feelings?" Responded Naruto. "To tell you the truth I'm still a little confused about the way I feel about her."

"How so?" Asked Neji.

"Well..." Said Naruto. "I'm pretty sure that I feel the same way about her as she feels about me. However, I'm not sure if what she feels for me is real. I mean what if she's just playing with my head? What if she's just setting me up so she can make me look like a bigger idiot than I already am? If the first person who's ever noticed me as person rather than a sideshow freak turned out to be lying to me..."

"Naruto." Interrupted Neji. "I don't know why anyone would consider you a side show freak, but I can assure you that Hinata's feelings are very real."

"Can you be sure about that though? I mean, what if she has us all fooled?" asked Naruto as he sat down at the dinner table again. Neji sat across from him. Ayame had to shift slightly so she could see.

"Naruto, I have been around Hinata my entire life. I can guarantee that she is not that kind of person." Said Neji as he placed his hands in front of him on the table. "Knowing this are you still confused about your emotions?"

"No. Well not as confused anyway."

"What do you mean?" Asked Neji.

"Alright, let's say you're right. Even if Hinata's feelings are real I don't know if I could let her get close." Admitted Naruto as he stared at Neji watching his reaction. He saw what he had expected. Anger, and confusion.

"Why not?"

"You really have to ask?" Said Naruto. '_I really don't have the energy for this right now_.' He thought to himself. '_Hey fox how about a little help here_?' he asked silently.

"_**Very well**_." Agreed the fox. It released a small amount of its chakra into Naruto. Not enough to change his appearance, but enough to give him energy. Feeling this Naruto sat up straight and opened his eyes.

"We're Ninjas. Bound by honour to protect our home and give our lives if necessary. I don't think I could deal with having someone I loved risking their lives on an everyday basis without my being there. Maybe if we were on the same team then..."

"That wouldn't be a good idea." Said Neji interrupting Naruto again.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Imagine that you and Hinata are on a mission together. Hinata is captured by the enemy and orders you to choose whether it is her or you that dies. How do you decide?" Naruto stared down at his hands, then back at Neji.

"Me and Hinata aren't even officially dating yet and I already know that I would choose myself." Stated Naruto.

"I see. Did you stop to consider what that would do to Hinata? Not to mention your team mates." Asked Neji.

"Uh...what..it would do to them?"

"Yes. Hinata is so blindly in love with you that, in a situation like that, she would probably sacrifice herself before you could choose. If she didn't, I can be almost one-hundred percent certain that she would lose her mind from the sorrow of losing you." Finished Neji.

'_Wow_.' Thought Ayame. '_These guys are younger than me by a few years_ _and they already have to think about things like life and death_. _It's times like these I'm glad I'm not a ninja_.'

"I never thought of it like that." Said Naruto as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes again. The conversation was taking a lot out of him. It didn't help that he'd been awake since yesterday morning either. This time he didn't even have to ask. The fox released more of its own chakra into Naruto.

"_**This is all I can give without changing your appearance**_." The fox told Naruto.

'_Thanks_.' Responded Naruto.

"Looking at it from your point of view I guess you're right."

"In any event Naruto your emotions are of little concern to me. All I care about is protecting Hinata." Said Neji as he stood and started for the door. "If you ever hurt her I will come back, and I will destroy you." Naruto stiffened.

"Is that a threat?" Asked Naruto.

"No. It's a promise." Said Neji flatly.

"Right." Said Naruto.

"Before I go Naruto there is one thing I would like to ask you."

"What's that?"

"That kiss between you and Ayame-sama, was there anything more to it?"

"What do you mean more to it?" Asked Naruto.

"What exactly are your feelings toward Ayame-sama?"

"My feelings? She's a good friend. Someone who's been there for me since I was a little kid. She's like a big sister to me." Said Naruto in a 'matter of fact' kind of way.

'_Naruto you dork_.' Thought Ayame affectionately.

"I see. Then I can tell Hinata that the kiss meant nothing. That will make her happy."

"Yeah, it will wont it?" asked Naruto while he laughed.

"By the way Naruto."

"Yeah Neji?"

"I knew Ayame-sama was in your house before I knocked." Said Neji as he smirked and walked out the door.

"What!!" Yelled Ayame. "He knew I was here the entire time and he didn't say anything! That jerk!"

"Nah, he's not a jerk. He's just an older brother looking out for his family. I really respect that about him."

"You respect him?"

"Yah. He may act tough and cold on the outside, but on the inside he's a big softy who cares about his friends and family." Said Naruto.

"I guess." Agreed Ayame. "Anyway I better get home. Dad will be worried sick by now."

"Yah. Thanks for all your help Ayame-chan. I'll come by Ichiraku's on Monday and let you know how things went, okay?" asked Naruto.

"You better!" Said Ayame. "It's the least you can do after all I've done." Naruto looked at her, and she looked back. They couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Bye Naruto. Take care not to let Hiashi knock your head off." She said as she left.

"Great!!" Yelled Naruto. "Now I have something else to worry about!" The fox had been, and still was, laughing at the whole spectacle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Naruto arrived at the Hyuuga estate at exactly five thirty in the evening like Hinata had told him to. Instead of his normal orange and blue jump suit he wore a light blue business style shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. They were a little tight on him because the last time he had worn these clothes was when Iruka had taken his picture; so that they would never forget the day he passed the Genin exam. One thing was for certain, Hinata had a very difficult time trying not to laugh. The formal attire didn't suit him at all. It was much too stuffy, and proper for his wild personality. However she kept her real opinion to herself.

"You look great." She said taking his hand.

"You really think so?" He asked, fidgeting in place.

'_No_' she thought inwardly as she nodded. "But you'll never have to wear it again if you don't want to." She added quickly, knowing full well that he would never want to. Hinata's attire had not gone unobserved by Naruto. She wore a dress that made her look even more stunning than usual. '_If that's even possible_.' Thought Naruto as he looked her up and down. The dress was knee length, and of a dark lavender color that emphasised her eye color and pale skin. At the bottom of the dress it had a small frill that hung gracefully around her legs. At the top there was a sash that went around her back just below the shoulder blades, and wrapped around her chest in the front. This sash had a large ribbon on it, and she had left her hair in its normal fashion.

"Father is waiting for us in the main dining room." She said softly.

"Huh? Wha...? " Asked Naruto as he picked his jaw up off the ground. "Oh! Right!" Hinata laughed at this. Once again she had, apparently, found an outfit he found spectacular.

"So, should I have my kunai ready?" Asked Naruto half joking, half serious.

"No, it's okay. Father gave me his word that he wouldn't hurt you." She said giving his hand a squeeze.

"Good to know." Said Naruto as he released the tension in his muscles that he had been unconsciously holding. The fox relaxed as well, for it had been on guard, ready to lend Naruto a hand should he need it.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." She reassured him. Hand in hand they walked toward the dining hall together. Ready to face whatever may happen.

Just before they walked into the dining room they let go of each other's hands, and Naruto straightened his shirt. Hinata reached out and knocked once on the door.

"Enter." Sounded Lord Hiashi's commanding voice from the other side. Naruto took a deep breath, and nodded. Hinata then opened the door.

"Hello father. Naruto has arrived." Said Hinata with a slight bit of hesitation.

"And on time no-less." Added a bemused Neji. A comment of which earned him a warning glance from the lord of the house. Hiashi examined Naruto closely. The attire he had chosen did not suit him; however, it did show the proper amount of respect for an event such as this. The look in the boy's eyes spoke volumes about him. They were determined, strong, and proud. Thus far Hiashi had not found a reason to dislike him, other than the obvious of course.

"Please come and take a seat." Requested Hiashi. At his words Hinata and Naruto took a seat at the table. Hinata was across from her father, and Naruto was across from Neji. The table was made of a fancy wood that Naruto had never seen before, as were the chairs. The room was an eggshell white color, and the only decoration was a painting of a sunset over a field of blooming lilacs. Lord Hiashi was the first to break the silence that had crept into the room.

"You already know the reason why I have asked you to come here, yes?" asked lord Hiashi, getting right to the point.

"Yes I do." Answered Naruto. "It's the same reason I've wanted to talk to you for nearly the three weeks now." He was nervous, very nervous. Underneath the table his hand shook fiercely in his lap. Even when he had been facing Zabuza he had not been this scared. However, his voice stayed steady and his eyes did not relinquish their determined look.

"Then why is it that this event is just happening now?" asked a curious Hiashi.

"Because up until now I have not received an invitation into your home." Answered Naruto with a respectful tone. Hinata was both shocked and relieved. Not only was he being polite, but quiet and respectful as well. It was unsettling seeing him like this to say the least.

"I see." Said Hiashi nodding slightly.

"If that's the case..." said Neji "Why didn't you just ask?"

"Because I didn't want to intrude." Answered Naruto. Thus far he had been doing extremely well. But the next question caught even Hinata off guard.

"Naruto what exactly are your intentions towards my daughter?" Asked Hiashi. Naruto tried to swallow the huge knot of nervous that had just lodged itself in his throat, and answered.

"I'm not exactly sure myself." Said Naruto, which caused Hinata to look at him with a worried expression on her face. "But what I do know is that I have feelings for her. As it is we haven't spent enough time together for me to really understand those feelings yet. I would like to, with your approval of course, spend more time with her to figure them out." Hinata was stunned. She thought Naruto would be the proverbial deer caught in the headlights when it came to that question. Instead he had answered quickly, precisely, respectfully, and humbly. The truth was the night before Naruto had stayed up thinking of questions he might be asked. That one had been the first on his list.

"I see. Tell me, why should I trust you around my daughter? How do I know that you won't hurt her?" Asked Hiashi, staring at Naruto in a way that let him know exactly what Hiashi was referring to.

"Because..." Started Naruto coolly. "She is one of my friends. I would never hurt a friend. I would destroy myself before I could." Hinata had no idea what they were talking about, but to hear Naruto say he would destroy himself shocked her to say the least.  
'_What are they talking about_?_ Why would father even think that Naruto might hurt me in the first place_?_ Naruto_,_ what aren't you telling me_?' Thought Hinata to herself, as she stared at him as well. Naruto was starting to feel like he was in the spotlight of some freak show exhibit as he now had three sets of lavender eyes watching him closely.

"I have your word on this?" Asked Hiashi, referring to Naruto's response.

"Yes." Said Naruto, never backing down from Hiashi's intense stare.

"Good. Now then let us leave the rest of this conversation until after lunch, yes?" Asked Hiashi as one of the servants entered with the food. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, especially Naruto whose eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when he saw the amount of delicious food before him. He nearly reached for one of the plates when Ayame's voice screamed in the back of his head '_Don't do it! Remember_;_ the lord of the house is always the first to select his food_,_ followed by the oldest son_,_ the oldest daughter_,_ and then lastly the guest_.' He was hungry, and nervous. Two factors of which had his stomach growling quietly, but he would wait. He would **not** embarrass Hinata.

Naruto was, however, completely unaware that Hinata and – with her request for help – Neji had prepared all the food. Neji had only taken orders though. The recipes were all hers. She had, of course, made sure he had his favourite dish, ramen. This was no ordinary ramen however. It consisted of almost all of his favourite foods. The only thing that had kept her from using them all was the fact that they didn't all taste good together. So she had incorporated them into the other dishes.

They ate in a some-what comfortable silence. The only audible sounds were those of clinking dinner ware, and the chirping of the birds outside. Once the main course had been finished a dessert – also one of Hinata's creations – was served. It was a cake that had a simple white icing topping with blue icing flowers on the corners. When it arrived Hinata stood and cut the cake. Giving a piece to each person in the same order that dinner had been served in. Once that was finished and the plates cleared away, they returned to their discussion.

"I must say Naruto I'm impressed at how you have handled yourself today." Commented Lord Hiashi.

"Yes." Added Neji. "When I heard you were coming for dinner I asked if I could join. Not because I was interested, but because I thought you were going to make a fool of yourself. However it would seem I've been proven wrong." Hinata looked at Neji then. It wasn't a look that was common place in her eyes, but it was one she had plenty of raw talent with. It was rage. The ice cold, soul piercing, killing intent kind of rage. It had Neji shutting up in a flash, and he slid his chair back a couple of inches as well. Naruto was oblivious to this exchange, however Lord Hiashi had noticed. He made a mental note of it, so that he could talk to Neji about it later.

"To tell you the truth Lord Hiashi, I nearly worried myself into an early grave this week I was so nervous. Up until yesterday I had no idea how to behave at a formal dinner." Naruto laughed at his own statement.

"Really? Then how is it you knew exactly how to behave today?" Asked Hiashi, arching his eye brows in interest.

"I had a friend help me." Answered Naruto, not thinking about what it was he had just said. However he realized it when Hinata asked;

"Who?"

"Who?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes Naruto, who helped you learn?"

'_Oh crap_! _ What was I thinking_!?' thought Naruto.

'_**That**_'_**s an easy one**_. _**You were not thinking at all**_.' Scoffed the fox.

'_Can it you!!_' Replied Naruto angrily.

"I had...uh..." Stalled Naruto.

"What is it Naruto? Cat got your tongue?" Asked Neji as he was activating his byakugan. Naruto knew he was trapped now. He decided to go with the truth.

"I had Ayame help me." Hinata gasped as her hands moved to her mouth in a failed attempt to stifle it. Hiashi's expression changed from interested to slightly pissed off faster than Naruto could blink. Hiashi had commanded Hinata to tell him the events of the evening in which Naruto had carried her home, and as such was well aware of the kiss Ayame had given him.

"It's not what you think!" He said to the room in general. "There's nothing going on between me and Ayame! She's more like a sister to me than anything else! I swear!" Naruto was sweating bullets by the time he had finished.

"Neji?" Asked lord Hiashi.

"He's telling the truth." Replied Neji. "Though I wonder why you didn't ask Hinata for help?"

"Because...Because I didn't want to annoy her. I had already asked her to help me with my training, and to spend more time with me. I figured if I asked too much of her she'd start to become tired of me." Naruto didn't dare look at anyone there, especially not Hinata. Instead he stared intently at his own hands on the dinner table. He was more than a little surprised when he felt Hinata's hand on his. Mainly because the first rule Ayame had drilled into his head was; '_NO TOUCHING_._ NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES_.'

"Naruto that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She said as she unleashed the smile that made time stand still for him.

"Ahem." Interrupted Lord Hiashi. "As Happy as I am that you took Hinata's feelings into consideration, this not the time, nor the place for actions such as these." Hiashi sounded serious, but he wore the smallest – to the point of almost being non-existent – of smiles.

"My apologies father." Said Hinata, taking away her hand.

"I'm sorry Lord Hiashi." Said Naruto, following Hinata's example.

"It's quite all right."

"All right?" Asked Naruto.

"You mean?" Whispered Hinata in a hopeful tone.

"Yes. You may spend more time together. On one condition." Hiashi said. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, and then at Hiashi and nodded.

"Anything." They said in unison.

"In two months time Naruto will come here again. When he does, he must tell me what his feelings are for you." Hiashi decreed as he looked at Hinata. Hinata was all nods and smiles. Naruto felt as though he'd just been put between a rock and a hard place.

'_Two months_?' He thought. '_That might not be enough time_,_ but if it means that I get to spend more time with her_,_ I'll definitely give it a try_.' He nodded as well, smiling in a way that made her heart skip a beat.

Once the more serious topics were out of the way, the mood of the evening lifted considerably. There was talk of unimportant things, such as memories of days long since passed, and general information about Naruto. Things like where he lived, and how his training was coming along. By the end of the evening even Neji was beginning to warm up to him, slightly. It was around eight o'clock now, and Hinata's eyes were slowly closing, and then fluttering open, only to slowly drift down again.

"Maybe I should get going now? It has been a long night after all." Said Naruto, while watching Hinata struggling to stay awake.

"Yes, that might be a good idea." Agreed Lord Hiashi. Hinata, Neji, and Lord Hiashi walked with him to the front gate of the estate where they said good bye.

"Later Hinata." Naruto said as he started to walk away.

"N...Naruto!" She called out before he could go.

"Yah?" He asked. Hinata glanced at her father, and almost thought of not saying anything. That was, until she looked back at Naruto, and she rushed ahead before she could change her mind again.

"Would you like to go on a date the day after tomorrow?" She blushed even as she asked the question, and she went crimson when she felt her father's and brother's eyes go to her instantly. However, Naruto's answer had her smiling again just as quickly as she had started blushing.

"Sure! That'd be great!" He said smiling his trade mark grin. Whatever came of this, both Hinata and Naruto were hoping for the best.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Well, that was interesting." Commented Neji.

"Agreed." Replied Hiashi. "It would seem as though he cares a great deal for her, but at the same time he's still unsure about something. What I want to know is whether he's uncertain about his feelings for Hinata, or her feelings for him." Said Hiashi as he walked toward his private chambers.

"I think it may be a little of both. If you wish lord Hiashi, I could interrogate him for you." The thought of getting to "interrogate" Naruto again had Neji smiling coldly.

"No, that will not be necessary." Replied Hiashi, inadvertently destroying Neji's hopes of getting to go another round with Naruto.

"He will come back in just two months time, and then we will see just how much he actually cares for her." Stated Hiashi in a quiet tone.

"Do you want me to watch them until then?" Asked Neji, who was still entirely uncertain about leaving those two alone together.

"If you wish to then go ahead. However I would caution you to be discreet. Hinata nearly attacked you tonight when you insulted Naruto. If she caught you spying she might actually decide to fight you." Said Hiashi, watching Neji's reaction carefully. Neji's eyes narrowed slightly, and an unhappy frown - however small - took form on his face.

"Yes, you might be right about that. In any case I will watch them until I can be certain that Naruto is not a threat to her. I'm not sure why, but something about him just doesn't seem right." Said Neji flatly. Hiashi stopped walking and stared intently at Neji. A thousand thoughts flashing through his mind. The most dominate of them being; "_What would you do Neji_, _if you knew the truth about Naruto_? _For that matter, what would Hinata do_?"

"Lord Hiashi? Is something wrong?" Asked Neji. The lord of the Hyuuga clan looked away from Neji and continued walking.

"No. I was just thinking that you're beginning to sound like an over protective big brother." Said Hiashi with an inward laugh. Neji crossed his arms as he continued waling beside Hiashi and said;

"Maybe so, but you sounded like the stereo-typical nervous father tonight."

Hiashi considered Neji's words and decided he was right. Although Hinata was not the shining success he'd always hoped she would be, she was still his daughter. However deep down they were, Hiashi still harbored the same concerns for his daughter as a normal father would. As they reached Hiashi's private chambers, they said their respectful good nights, and Neji returned to his own room. To start planning just how he was going to spy on Hinata and Naruto the day after tomorrow. One thing was for certain, he could not afford to get caught. He shuddered as he remembered the look Hinata had regarded him with during dinner.

_**Else Where**_

"So, how'd it go Naruto?" Asked Ayame, as she sat across from Naruto in his home. Naruto looked at her, smiled, then gave her a big thumbs up, and said;

"It went great! It was all thanks to you Ayame. If it weren't for you, I would have walked in there and made a complete idiot of my self." Ayame sighed in relief. In truth she'd been worried about him all day. She hadn't been able to shake the feeling that he was going to do something unforgivable and have lord Hiashi kick his ass. While she had nothing but respect for the leader of the Hyuuga clan, the man also scared her senseless.

"That's awesome Naruto. I'm really happy for you. So what happens now?" asked Ayame, as she watched Naruto lay his head on the table and relax.

"Well, for starters, me and Hinata are going on a date the day after tomorrow. Not sure what happens after that, but in two months time I have to go back for another dinner and explain to lord Hiashi what, exactly, my feeling for Hinata are." Finished Naruto for with a sigh.

'_Uh-oh_' thought Ayame. '_He doesn't sound like he's too sure about that himself_.' Naruto only confirmed this when he said;

"But I don't know if that'll be enough time to figure it out." Ayame was watching him closely. He could feel her eyes on him. '_What_?' he thought to himself. '_Was it something I said_?'

'_**Yes**_. _**It was**_.' Said the fox. '_**She helped you prepare for that dinner**_,_** so that you and that other girl could be together**_. _**Hearing you say that you are unsure about your feelings has probably upset her**_. _**You really need to be more careful about what you say around people**_.'

'_Thanks for the heads up_**.' **Thought Naruto a little lethargically. "Don't worry Ayame-Chan, I do like her, but how much is another question. So is does she like me back, or is she just toying with me?" Said Naruto without looking up. Ayame nodded as she realized these were good questions to be asking. She just hoped all her effort on the Saturday just passed hadn't been for nothing.

"Well Naruto, I'd love to stay and chat more, but I have work tomorrow." Said Ayame as she stood up and headed for the door. Naruto got up to, and followed her there.

"Thanks again Ayame. I really appreciate all the help you've given me over the last couple of days." Naruto truly was grateful. Without Ayame being there for him he would have made a total ass of himself.

"Don't mention it." She said with a wave of her hand. "Just make sure I didn't go through all of that for nothing okay? I think you two make a perfect couple." Naruto tilted his head to side and scratched his chin at her words.

"Why do you think that Ayame-Chan?" Asked Naruto, hoping that her words would give him some answers.

"You know what they say." She said shrugging. "Opposites attract, and you and Hinata-Chan are as opposite as it gets!" They both laughed loudly at that, and Ayame gave him a quick hug before waving good bye and leaving. Once the door was closed behind her Naruto laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. Partly because he was tired, but mostly because he wanted to plan out what he was going to do tomorrow, to get ready for his date with Hinata the day after that. He wanted to get her something. Something nice. A really great gift that she'd love. The only problem was he didn't have a clue what that might be. For that matter he had no idea what she even liked. The last thing he wanted to do was get something she'd hate him for.

'_**Why not simply ask her then**_?' inquired the fox.

"Seriously?" Asked Naruto. "Even I know you just don't come out and ask what she'd want for a gift. No, I'm going to have to just get something, and hope against all else that she likes it." Inside its cage the fox grumbled something along the lines of '_**Stupid pup**_' and then went to sleep. Leaving its prison to think its ridiculous thoughts. Naruto thought long and hard about what – if anything – he should get Hinata. If he did get something, it would have to be just right. He needed something that showed he was interested, but at the same time, he didn't want to give her something that would scare her away.

"Man I've been on missions that were easier than this." Said Naruto as he rolled over on the couch and let his exhaustion finally draw him into a deep sleep.

_**The Next Day**_

It was a bright morning with little tufts of white cloud here and there, and fairly warm. Birds were out in abundance, and the crickets sang their chirping chorus happily. Kids ran around and played in the park as parents watched, and everything seemed to be at peace. Everything that is, except Naruto. Since the stores in the village had first opened early this morning Naruto had been searching every one from top to bottom. Trying to find something, anything that would make the perfect gift for Hinata. He stood outside the door of the shop he had most recently searched high and low for that perfect gift, and hung his head.

'_Man, everything I've seen so far has either been way to pricy, or dirt cheap and crappy_. _There's gotta be a store in this stupid village where I can get her a nice gift, without spending my lives savings_.' He was just rounding the corner when he saw Sakura standing by the front of the Yamanaka's flower shop. That's when the idea hit him.

"Hey! Sakura! Can I talk to you for a minute!?" Called Naruto as he ran towards her waving.

'_Oh no. What does he want now_?' Sakura thought to herself with a sigh. "Hey Naruto." She said in an annoyed way. "What do you want?"

"I was hoping you could help me with something." He said as he walked up to her, with his hands behind his head. Sakura had hoped he was just going to say hi and then keep right on running. '_No such luck_.' She thought with another sigh.

"I want to get a gift for someone, but I have no idea what to get her." Said Naruto a little depressed.

'_Not another one of his lame gifts_.' Sakura shook her head from side to side with her eyes closed. "Naruto how many times do I have to say no before it sinks in to that thick skull of yours?" Said Sakura placing her hands on her hips angrily. Naruto looked at her puzzled and then realized what she meant.

"Sorry to disappoint you Sakura-Chan but this gift isn't for you. It's for someone else." Sakura was stunned at first, but then she smiled and said;

"Really? That's nice." All the while her inner Sakura was screaming '_Yes! Yes! Yes! Now maybe he'll finally leave me alone_!'

"Do you have any idea what she likes?" asked Sakura in a pleasant tone. Naruto just shook his head and looked defeated. Sakura laughed and told him to follow her, and he did so obediently. She took him to her favorite store. It was a small place near the northern most part of the village. The stuff inside looked nice, and best of all it was affordable.

"So who is this mystery girl anyway?" Asked Sakura as she and Naruto looked at a shelf full of beautiful looking decorative glass orbs.

"She's not really a mystery. Not unless you count the way she always acting so mysteriously shy." Said Naruto with a small laugh. Sakura didn't need any more clues then that to figure out who it was.

"So you're buying something for Hinata then?" Asked Sakura, who was having a hard time not breaking into a victory dance.

"Yah, that's right." Said Naruto with a nod. "I'm going on a date with her the day after tomorrow, and I want to get her something nice."

"Well how about one of those frozen scene glass orbs then? Said Sakura, picking up one that had the scene of a wood cabin, with smoke rising from the chimney, and two kids playing in a field of flowers.

"Yah, those are pretty cool." He agreed. He picked one up and turned it over to check the price tag.

"They're not that expensive either. Now if I could just find the perfect one. One that's…..I don't know…..sort of symbolic." No sooner than he had said it, then he had spotted the perfect one. It depicted a small fox cub, wandering through a field of lilacs beside a river, underneath a pale full moon.

"It's perfect!" Shouted Naruto. Sakura looked at it, and while she agreed it was very pretty, she couldn't see why it would be symbolic of anything. Apparently Naruto could though, as he bought the item and paid the extra amount to have it covered in protective wrappings, placed inside a box, and then gift wrapped.

"Thanks Sakura! You really helped me out today." Said Naruto smiling brightly at her. Sakura could care less if she'd helped him. All she cared about was that, if Naruto and Hinata were going to start dating that meant she'd finally be free of the knuckle head! This thought had her inner Sakura throwing a fiesta in her head.

"Not a problem Naruto." She answered just as brightly. "Make sure you give Hinata-Chan that present and say 'hi' to her for me okay?"

"Sure thing. I'll see you later okay Sakura? There's still one other thing I need to do." Said Naruto as he started to walk away. Sakura had to run slightly to keep up. It wasn't that she was interested in helping Naruto, just that the more help she gave the more likely he was to leave her alone from now on.

"Oh really? What's that?" She asked, trying as hard as she could to sound genuinely interested. Naruto just shrugged and said;

"I want to get some new clothes. The ones I have are all the same, except for one, and that one doesn't fit anymore."

'_New clothes_?' Thought Sakura to herself. '_Wow. He really is serious about this_.' Not that she really cared. It would be easy enough to find him something that should help him look presentable. After all the more he hit it off with Hinata the better as far as Sakura was concerned. Though she did feel a little put off, as during thier missions together, Naruto had barley changed his underwear let alone his entire outfit. '_Oh well_.' She thought with a shrug. '_Maybe Hinata will drill some common courtesy into him_.' Sakura followed him through town watching as he stopped in front of several different stores. Each time the clothes inside were as Naruto had put it;

"Way to 'stuffed shirt' looking and pricey."

Naruto was about to give up hope when Kiba came around the corner with Akamaru riding in his jacket as usual. Naruto and Sakura must have had the same idea at once because they both called out; "Hey Kiba!" After a few minutes of explanation Kiba understood what was going on.

"You and Hinata huh? That's cool I guess. So what'd you need me for?" Asked Kiba.

"Actually I was just wondering where you got your clothes from." Said Naruto.

"My clothes? Why do you want to know that?" Asked Kiba looking a little disturbed.

"Cause I want to get some new clothes that look cool, but don't cost five missions worth of wages." Said Naruto in a 'matter of fact' kind of way.

"So you wanted cool looking clothes and instantly thought of me huh?" Said Kiba grinning. "You should have just said so! Follow me I'll show you where the shop is." With that Kiba turned and started to lead the way.

'_This is great_!' thought Naruto happily. '_With these guys helping me I'll be sure to knock Hinata's socks off tomorrow_!' Tomorrow was quickly shaping up to be a day that Naruto would thoroughly enjoy.

_**Mean While**_

"Hinata-nii-chan what are you doing?" Asked Hanabi as she watched her older sister run back and forth between her closest and full length mirror for the one hundredth time that morning.

"Getting ready for tomorrow of course!" Said Hinata happily as she tossed aside yet another outfit that one of the branch family tailors had brought in for her. As soon as Naruto had left that night Hinata had ran - in a full sprint - to the tailors home inside the Hyuuga estate, and asked that they please make her some nice new outfits so she could choose one to wear on her date. They had not failed her. The new outfits had arrived shortly after noon, and they were all stunning Not that Hanabi cared. All she wanted to do was spend time with her sister. While it was true that they weren't exactly what you would call a 'close knit family', they were sisters. Hinata was constantly the only source of kindness and caring in Hanabi's life. Her father and teachers showed her these things once and a while, but with Hinata it was always readily available.

"Why is this so important to you? I mean it is just Naruto after all." Asked Hanabi as Hinata considered and then rejected yet another outfit.

"To you he may be just Naruto, but to me...he is....so much more." Admitted Hinata as she blushed slightly. Hanabi was becoming increasingly annoyed at this. Hinata had been to many formal dinners with Hanabi and her father, and while boys of Hinata's age had not been abundant, they had definitely been present.

'_What is so special about him Hinata-nii-chan? Why are you so attracted to the one person in the entire village that father has ever warned me about_?' Thought Hanabi to herself a little upset now. "Are we going to train today? Or are you just going to stand in front of the mirror all day?" Asked Hanabi in a harsh tone. Hinata didn't even notice.

"I can't train with you today Hanabi, I have to get ready for tomorrow." Said Hinata as she finally decided on one of the dozens of new outfits.

"But you already have your outfit picked out!" Complained hanabi as she started to pout. "What more could you possibly need to do!?"

"I am going to make a special lunch for me and Naruto. You know how much he eats, so it's going to take me the rest of the day to make it." Said Hinata as she opened the door of her room and motioned for Hanabi to follow her. They walked to the kitchen area together, and Hanabi sat at the table and watched silently as Hinata went about making the food.

'_If only nii-chan were as good a fighter as she is a cook_.' Thought Hanabi. '_Then she wouldn't have to try so hard to impress father_.' Hanabi liked watching her sister cook. She was always making mental notes of just what her older sister did, so that Hanabi could be a good cook to when she grew up. They spent the rest of the afternoon like that, and after lots of begging and pleading Hinata had agreed to do a small amount of training with Hanabi before bed.

'_This way I'll be able to get some sleep for tomorrow_.' Thought Hinata, who was so excited for the coming day and date, that she didn't even notice Neji watching her from the other side of the training grounds.

**_MeanWhile_**

"Lord Hyuuga the report you wanted is ready" Said one of the branch family gaurds as he placed a sealed envelope on Hiashi's desk.

"Thank you. You may go now." Replied Hiashi emotionlessly. However once the man was gone he opened the envelope quickly, and read over it's content in a matter of minutes. He did not like what he saw. His spies had been watching Naruto closely. It seemed as thought not only could the boy controll the demon fox's chakra, but he could also talk directly to the beast. All of these 'conversations' - if they could be called such - had been recorded by his spies.

"This is quite unsettling." Muttered Hiashi to himself. "That creature is powerful beyond imagination, not to mention devious. Could it really be considering Naruto's offer? Or is it just playing along so it can trick him later?" Hiashi sighed in frustration. The boy had done nothing to suggest that he might be a threat to him or his family, but the demon had. Hiashi made up his mind then and there to have two branch family gaurds watch his daughter and Naruto along with Neji. '_I may be worrying for nothing, but I'd rather be safe then sorry_.' Thought Hiashi as he placed the envelope in a hidden compartment under his desk, turned off the light, and headed for his bed.


End file.
